My Sweetest Birthday
by Hasecchan
Summary: Sakura bingung dengan siapa akan merayakan ulang tahunnya./"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengacaukannya? Misalnya menyiramnya dengan seember minyak tanah-oh, oh..itu pasti sangat lucu."/"Buat apa kau campuri urusanku? Sana pergi! Dasar brengsek!"/ #HBDSakura/ Sakura's Birthday Challenge Fic from @NarutoINA by @Atalyalive. Cekidot.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Naruto Fanfic by Yui Toshiro **

**MY SWEETEST BIRTHDAY **

**#HBDSakura **

**Challenge Fic from NarutoINA **

**By twitter account : Atalyalive  
**

**ENJOY READING, MINNA! **

* * *

**Konohagakure, March, 27, 2013.  
**

Sakura Haruno, gadis pendiam dan cenderung diejek culun dan dikerjai habis habisan oleh teman temannya padahal sebenarnya ia cantik, hanya ia tidak suka memamerkannya. Besok ia ulang tahun.

Sakura bingung akan merayakannya dengan siapa. Teman sekelasnya? Tidak dekat. Orangtuanya? Ada di Sunagakure. Kakaknya? Ah, mungkin ia bisa meneleponnya nanti. Tetangganya? Tetangganya anak kecil semua. Dia bisa menerima resiko mendapat sindrom MKKB alias Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia.

Aha-_**pacar?**_

Jujur saja, walaupun terkenal pendiam dan culun, Sakura itu punya pacar loh.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Si superstar Konoha High School yang dikenal seluruh warga sekolah hingga sampai ke office boynya, bahkan ia terkenal sampai sekolah lain. Mereka pacaran karena suatu kecelakaan. Jadi..

**Flashback ON **

_Sakura sedang buru buru berlari dari kejaran Sasori Fans Club, diarah berlawanan tanpa sadar Sasuke sedang berlari mengejar mantannya, Shion yang memutuskannya serta kejaran brutal Sasuke Fans Club.  
_

**_BRUAKKK! _**

_Karena Sasuke lebih cepat larinya, maka Sasuke duluan lah yang menabrak Sakura, dan _crap!_  
_

Mereka berciuman, tentu saja tanpa sengaja. Sasuke yang mengira orang itu adalah mantannya, Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya sementara Sakura begitu melihat itu adalah sang superstar maka ia tak berani memberontak, hanya berblushing ria. Tidak perlu disangkal sebenarnya Sakura juga sudah lama memendam rasa pada Sasuke.

Sementara para murid yang melihatnya hanya menyoraki, dan fansclub itu mendengus dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sasuke membuka mata dan..oh, kami-sama. Otaknya serasa bercampur aduk. Jika ia meninggalkan cewek ini, maka satu sekolah akan menggosipkannya dan mengejeknya habis habisan.

Tidak mau mengambil risiko lebih banyak, Sasuke segera berbicara. "Hn, jadilah kekasihku, Haruno Sakura."

Semua murid malah tambah menyoraki 'terima! terima!' namun tanpa disadari mereka ada sepasang mata yang menatap sinis..

**Flashback OFF **

.

.

Sakura sedih. Padahal ini adalah _**sweet seventeen **_yang hanya terjadi sekali dalam hidupnya! Barusan ia menelepon ayah dan ibunya tapi mereka tak bisa datang karena mengurus usaha baru mereka. Dan kakak tercintanya, Sasori-nii, sedang benar benar sibuk dengan _event _di kampusnya.

Ah-baiklah. Sepertinya ia harus rela di cap anak MKKB.

'_Aku akan mengajak Sasuke-kun saja, juga mengundang beberapa anak tetangga yang kurang mampu. Kasihan mereka.' _

Begitulah isi pikiran Sakura yang berbudi luhur dan baik hati ini. Dia juga berencana menjelaskan panjang lebar namun baik baik pada kekasihnya alasan mengapa ia mengundang anak anak kecil.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang riang, Sakura berlari lari kecil di lorong menuju kelas Sasuke. Saat hendak melewati lorong, Sakura mendengar sesuatu. Ia segera bersembunyi untuk menguping.

"Sakura si pacarmu itu besok ulang tahun?" terdengar suara samar samar yang familiar, Sakura yakin itu adalah suara Shion si mantan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Aku malas mengingatnya." Sakura menutup mulutnya sedih, itu pasti suara Sasuke.

"Baguslah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita mengacaukannya? Misalnya menyiramnya dengan seember minyak tanah-oh, oh..itu pasti sangat lucu." Shion berbisik sambil cekikikan.

"Kuakui idemu sangat bagus, sayang. Cup.." Terdengar si 'Sasuke' sedang mencium Shion.

Sudah cukup. Sakura muak dengan semua ini. Biar saja tidak ada kata putus. Dia sudah muak. Lupakan saja sweet seventeen sialan ini,dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

.

.

Di rumah, Sakura menangis tak henti henti. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke tega meninggalkannya. Padahal ia orang yang (sangat) setia.

Berpuluh puluh panggilan yang hadir di ponselnya dari berbagai orang diacuhkannya, bahkan dia sampai memencet tombol _ignore _berkali kali. Saking kerasnya memencet dan gondoknya, tombol ignore yang bergambar telepon warna merah itu pun copot! (omg._.)

"Dasar pantat ayam bodoh! Apa aku ini terlalu pintar sampai terus mempertahankanmu? Oke, mulai detik ini, aku akan move on!" tekad Sakura dalam isak tangisnya.

.

.

Esok paginya, dengan lesu Sakura berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan kesal menggebu gebu ia mengupdate status timelinenya.

**44 New Tweets. **

**Sakurachan : what a worst birthday. arigatou gozaimasu kami-sama. **

Dia melangkahkan kaki dengan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya marah entah kenapa, bahkan sapaan dari mbok kantin langganannya, office boy dan satpam pun diacuhkannya.

KESAL! BETE! Itulah perasaan Sakura sekarang.

Keasyikan melamun, tiba tiba..BRUGH! Seisi lorong langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Aduduh..kalo jalan liat liat dong-eh, Gaara-kun? Ma-maafkan aku!" Sakura tampak kelabakan membersihkan baju Gaara, mengelus ngelus celana Gaara untuk membersihkan debunya, seolah olah dirinya kotor.

"Ih..cari perhatian banget."  
"Loh, dia kan sama Sasuke-senpai?"  
"Wah..so sweet banget yah."

Gosip gosip mulai terdengar santer. Tiba tiba ada seorang pemuda dari ujung lorong menatap pemandangan itu tidak suka. Dia segera mendatangi mereka.

"HEH! Saku, kau ngapain sih pegang pegang dia! Heh Sabaku kau juga, genit amat sih!" benar benar _Out of Character _nya seorang Sasuke Uchiha, membuat seisi lorong melihat ketiga orang itu.

Sontak Sakura langsung menoleh dan langsung menatap sinis.

"Cih! Urusai! Buat apa kau campuri urusanku? Sana pergi! Dasar Uchiha brengsek!" jerit Sakura marah.

PLAK! Tamparan itu terdengar begitu nyata. Membuat Sasuke mendelik dan Gaara melongo.

.

.

Sakura hampir saja dihukum oleh gurunya karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasan, tapi karena dia berhasil menjawab soal maka selamatlah ia.

KRIIING! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura lega dan ia segera mengambil kotak bentonya. Ia berencana memakannya di atap.

Saat di atap..

Wow. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, benar benar pemandangan yang eksotis.

Laki laki berambut hitam panjang dengan cewek pirang berambut panjang. Wow-jelas jelas itu Sasuke dan Shion kan? Sedang asyik menikmati waktu berdua bersama, merangkul dan mengobrol.

Nafsu makannya hilang, akhirnya waktu istirahatnya dihabiskan dengan duduk di ayunan taman sambil melamun.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Sakura melangkah lesu dan sejenak melihat jendela kelasnya. Kenapa sepi? Kemana teman temannya?

Ah, bodo amat. Sakura membuka pintunya.

.

.

**BYUUUUUUUUR! **

Ember seukuran 3 kali lipat ember yang biasa dipakai untuk mengepel Pak Kisame, sekarang tumpah ke kepalanya disertai air, tepung, gula, garam, minyak, kecap, telur dan sebagainya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Lihat mukanya! Kayak badut ancol! Wakakakak!" tawa seisi kelasnya.

Harusnya Sakura ingat percakapan Sasuke dan Shion kemarin.

Seisi kelas tampak tertawa mengejeknya, bahkan disitu hadir Sasuke dan Shion-yang bahkan bukan bagian dari kelasnya! Ikut menertawakannya.

Sakura sudah tak tahan lagi, ia muak.

"Kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku? Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Tega? Hahaha! Salahmu-"

"Hiks..hiks..hue..hiks..hiks..jahat sekali..hiks.."

Sasuke tersentak. Selama mereka pacaran, ini pertamakalinya Sakura menangis.

"Cup,cup..Sakura, hehehe.."

PLAK! Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang ingin membelai pipi dan rambutnya.

"Mau apa lu disini? Kelas lu disana, baka chickenbutt! Kenapa? Belum puas lu nyakitin gua, hah! Sana pergi, dasar brengsek! Sialan kau, hiks.."

.

.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURAAAAAAAA!" **Mereka sudah memakai topi ulang tahun kertas origami buatan Konan dan Temari, si ketua kelas tampak membawa satu nampan kue ulang tahun _strawberry delight _dengan hiasan lilin 'HAPPY SWEET SEVENTEEN' yang ditancapkan di atasnya.

"Hah?" Sakura cengo.

"Maafkan kami ya Saku-chan selama ini kami mengejekmu. Kami sayang padamu kok, otanjoubi omodetou, Sakura-chan!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Hiks..arigatou!" ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan aku juga ya, Saku-chan. Aku juga sayang padamu. Selamat ul-"

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Balik aja sana sama mantanmu, gak ada ruginya buatku! Sana pergi! Hush!" kata Sakura kasar seolah mengusir kucing yang suka buang air di pot tanamannya.

"Ha? **Hahahaha! **Hei, kau pasti salah sangka. Yang kau lihat di lorong itu adalah Daisuke Matsumoto yang memang mirip denganku, karena dia sepupuku. Dan pacarnya, Inozue Matsuki. Yang di atap juga orang yang sama. Mereka sedang membicarakan pacar Daisuke yang lain. Kuakui, sepupu memang playboy. **Beda **dengan**ku**."

"Cih! Mana kupercaya?"

"Mau bukti?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kira kesalahan seperti itu tid-"

**CUP. CUP. **Sasuke mencium bahkan mengulum bibir Sakura di hadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Bahkan Sasuke menggendong Sakura bridal style dan memutar mutarnya, mengundang sorakan riuh rendah.

"Sasuke-kun! Turunkan aku!"

"Ba-baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Aku minta maaf juga sudah menuduhmu dan salah paham."

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia begitupun Sakura. Mereka semua tertawa sambil memakan _strawberry delight cake _, shiratama dengan es krim dan buah buahan, dan manju momiji. Yum. Benar benar pesta yang menyenangkan.

.

.

**TIMELINE **

**Sakurachan : **My Sweet Seventeen Birthday Ever, arigatou Kami-sama! And much arigatou to my lovely **sasuchiha **, Love u so muuuch :*

**You got one mention. **

**SasoriA7X : **Wah seneng banget kamu **Sakurachan **? Maaf ya kakak gk bisa datang, kudoakan yang terbaik untukmu sweety imouto :*

**Sakurachan : **thanks banget kakakk **SasoriA7X **

**temari_sabaku : **so sweet banget deh tadi kalian di kelas. Jadi syiriik.. :p . cc : **Sakurachan **and **sasuchiha **

**hinatahyuuga** RT **narutokyuubi **RT **inoblondie **RT **tenteeen **RT **sailoveino **RT **temari_sabaku : **so sweet banget deh kalian tadi di kelas. Jadi syiriik.. :p . cc : **Sakurachan **and **sasuchiha **

**Sakura Harunochan **and **Sasuke Uchiha retweeted Temari tweets. **

**sasuchiha **iya Saku-chan, aishiteru. Makin manis dan pinter ya. Biar entar aku gak bosen buat nikahin kamu :p

**36 peoples retweeted this. **

**OWARI**

* * *

**OMAKE **

Mereka terus saja tertawa tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kejam di luar.

"HEH! ENTE PADA BALIKIN EMBER EMBER GUE! NTU EMBER BUAT GUE NGASIH MINUM(?) IKAN HIU (?) GUE! KASIAN MEREKA PADA KEHAUSAAAAN(?)" jerit Pak Kisame.

Bukannya ketakutan pada office boy yang terkenal garang itu, mereka sweatdropped. Ikan hiu? Butuh air? Kehausan? Rasanya mereka butuh belajar biologi lebih banyak lagi.

* * *

**Ending notes : Finally, finished! Seneng banget ane bisa nyelesain ini. Ini challenge fic yang diadakan oleh twitter account NarutoINA , RnR minna? **


End file.
